


The Fuse And The Ammunition (Fanmix)

by keatsinqueue (crediniaeth)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/keatsinqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art contribution for War Big Bang 2010 - "The Velveteen Soldier" by bookstorequeer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fuse And The Ammunition (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookstorequeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookstorequeer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Velveteen Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/409188) by [bookstorequeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookstorequeer/pseuds/bookstorequeer). 



> A look at the life of Ronald Speirs. It's a beautiful story and I'm so glad I got to be a part of its Big Bang process.
> 
> Just a bit of trivia in regards to the cover art: the lake featured is the Zeller See, the lake that Easy Company was stationed around at the end of WWII.

  
[widescreen - large](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/0019exe0)  
  
  
[cover](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/0019ht9r)  
  
  
[back](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/0019kg5b)  


 

** The Fuse and the Ammunition: The Velveteen Soldier **

01\. Blood On The Risers - 82nd Airborne All-American Chorus  
02\. Creep - Radiohead  
03\. Flesh And Bone - Bear McCreary  
04\. Learn To Fly - Foo Fighters  
05\. 21 Guns - Green Day  
06\. The Soldiering Life - The Decemberists  
07\. Leaders Of The Free World - Elbow  
08\. Glittering Blackness - Explosions In The Sky  
09\. I've Got My Eyes On You - Dianne Reeves  
10\. Wonderwall - Ryan Adams  
11\. String Quartet in C-sharp minor, Op. 131 - Beethoven via London Metropolitan Orchestra  
12\. Auschwitz-Birkenau - John Williams & Itzhak Perlman  
13\. Lovers In Japan (Acoustic Version) - Coldplay  
14\. A Place Called Home - Kim Richey  
15\. All About Ronnie - Chris Connor  
16\. You Send Me - Straight No Chaser  
17\. Shameless - Garth Brooks  
18\. My Friend - Sara Watkins  
19\. All Will Be Well - Gabe Dixon Band  
20\. The Road - Zero 7  
21\. Rose Room - Benny Goodman Orchestra  
22\. Young At Heart - Frank Sinatra  
23\. I Have Danced With A King - George Fenton

 

[ALL FILES, .ZIP FILE, MEDIAFIRE LINK](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ecmn8typ7l2baiu/fuseammunition.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://keatsinqueue.tumblr.com)   
>  [livejournal mix archive](http://zellersee.livejournal.com)   
>  [writing pseud on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth)


End file.
